1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method for processing a control command for an electronic device that is received from a voice agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a smart home system, a smart office system, an intelligent vehicle, or a control system of Internet of Things (IoT) devices is set-up, a voice interface is not considered, or only a case in which one voice command is entered at a time is assumed. Recently, efforts are underway to control electronic devices connected to a system by entering a command for controlling the system through a terminal provided with a voice agent function. However, multiple terminals may be provided with the voice agent function in the vicinity of a system for supporting an environment, such as smart office or smart home. In such cases, there may be redundant commands for controlling an electronic device.